


Just You

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want 'em to hear us?"</p><p>Eren shook his head. No way in hell did he want to be heard. Mikasa and Armin were out there, hopefully oblivious, maybe even outside, splashing about in the pool. A particularly rough thrust was enough to break his silence, though, forcing a quiet, shaky gasp past his lips.</p><p>Modern AU, riren/ereri, NC-17 rating, sex in a bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You

"Eren."

It was a command.

Eren glanced up, those brilliant sea-green eyes landing on where Levi was lounging against the sliding glass door at the back of Professor Smith's house, looking out over the pool and the gathering of new graduates splashing about there. With that lazy smirk and the utter darkness of his eyes, it was obvious what he wanted. 

As always, his timing was less than ideal, though Eren was willing to put that aside if the coast was clear.

Armin was at the edge of the pool with Berthold, chatting quietly while Mikasa stood at the other end of the patio with Marco and a red-faced Jean. He could work with that. Everyone was occupied; No one else would even notice he was gone. Eren darted over to the door, leaving his towel on the deck and giving a soft gasp when the smaller brunette grabbed onto his wrist, practically dragging him into the house, through the kitchen, past Sasha and Connie, past the living room, where Reiner sat with Annie and Mike discussing football, and into the bathroom, the door locking behind them.

"Levi, what's--"

The words were cut off, though, when Levi's lips claimed his, pale hands on his hips, his shoulders thunking back against the door, though the music playing outside was probably loud enough to drown it out.

"Is this really a good idea?" he managed to ask once the smaller brunette finally pulled back. "Everyone's here, and--"

"It's fine," was Levi's reply, terse and unquestionable. "As long as you keep quiet, no one's even gonna notice we're gone."

Eren gave a quick nod, asking, "You got a condom?"

"Always." It was true, and Levi was already slipping into it, his jeans clinging to his thighs as he coated his fingers in the contents of a little tube kept in his pocket. 

"You're already hard?" It nearly came out as a chuckle.

"Have you ever seen yourself wet and shirtless, Eren?" was Levi's response. "It's fuckin' hot."

Eren's only response was a soft titter of laughter, sliding down his swim trunks and turning to face the door, widening his stance and retesting his forearms against the wood as he waited for the other to take action. 

The first finger slipped in with surprising ease, and Levi chuckled to himself, his breath hot against Eren's back. "You're already stretched."

"We were together last night," was the younger's only explanation. 

Levi gave no response to that, simply working another finger in, his other hand gripping the other brunette's hip, holding him steady. 

"Don't really think you need to--"

The words didn't have a chance to fully form, broken off into a soft whine of the other's name as he was penetrated.

"I didn't think so either," was the smug reply, the words dancing along the back of Eren's neck.

The first few thrusts were slow, shallow, and the younger brunette licked his lips, panting softly as he adjusted, giving a nod over his shoulder when he was ready. 

That was the signal, and Levi thrust deep, fingers digging bruises into the other's hips, hips working against that tight ass he loved so much, ignoring the other's soft sounds. 

"Harder..."

That one couldn't be ignored, and, of course, Levi did the exact opposite, stilling his hips altogether, pale hands flexing against tanned hips, barely managing to grip that taut, sweat-slickened flesh. "Did I tell you you could speak?" he asked, his cigarette-ravaged voice a harsh purr at the other's ear, nuzzling at the younger's shoulder.

Eren knew better than to say anything else, merely shaking his head in response. A particularly rough thrust was enough to break that silence, though, forcing a quiet, shaky gasp past his lips. 

"Shut up, Eren." There was a tease in that tone, playful and soft, the words accompanied by another gentle nuzzle. "You want 'em to hear us?"

Again, Eren shook his head. No way in hell did he want to be heard. Mikasa and Armin were out there, hopefully oblivious, maybe even still outside, splashing about in the pool. Armin would probably have all that pale, soft skin exposed, and-- 

"You sure?"

A soft whimper was Eren's response, arching his back to press his bare chest to the cold wood of the bathroom door in a desperate bid for relief.

"Kinda thinkin' you do," Levi said, his voice low and soft, smirking when a shiver tore its way along Eren's spine. "Armin's out there, y'know."

Eren's only response was to squeeze his eyes shut. That was low. He hadn't told anyone about that crush but Levi. To use it against him like this was--

"I think Jean's out there, too."

That elicited a shaky sigh and a deeper flush across the other's cheeks, and Levi chuckled softly. 

"You really are hot for him, huh?"

That was fucking low. "I--"

"Don't." Levi's voice was a growl now, rough and smoky, the scent of mint mingling with tobacco on his hot breath. "Not a word." That order was punctuated by a harsh thrust, nails digging into Eren's hips, pushing him up against the door, though he was careful to keep their movements quiet, silently grateful for the god-awful pop music blaring in the living room, the start of a new song acting as his cue to speed up.

It was quickly becoming too much to bear, and Eren shivered, pushing his hips against the door, sliding his cock along cool wood, biting down on the back of his hand to keep himself quiet. It wasn't helping. Something about the idea of being caught, too, was only adding to the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Levi..."

"What?" It was a sharp snap.

"I'm getting close..."

"Obviously."

Through the reflection in the varnished wood of the door, Eren thought he saw a smirk on the other's face. That wasn't good.

A soft lick to the back of his neck sent shivers down Eren's spine, and there was nothing he could do to stop the startled gasp that fled his lips when Levi bit down, sinking his own teeth into the mark on his hand, tasting blood in an attempt to muffle himself.

"You okay?"

"Fine." It sounded shaky.

"You--"

Three knocks sounded at the door, following by, "Anyone in there?" It was Jean's voice, and Eren tensed, eyes wide.

"Shit..." His voice was too soft to be heard.

Levi smirked at that. "Yeah," he called, calm as ever. "Gimme five minutes. I'm takin' a shit."

"Um..." Jean cleared his throat, loud and awkward. "Sorry," he said, just before his footsteps faded into the hallway again, hardly audible past the music and the sound of Eren and Levi's hearts pounding away in their ears, their harsh breaths echoing against tile and porcelain.

Eren gave a sigh of relief when those plodding footfalls finally went silent, pressing his forehead to the wood of the door.

Of course, with someone like Levi, relief never lasted long, and Eren shuddered when a soft hand moved to wrap around his cock, squeezing a bit too tightly.

"I'm still here," came that raspy voice, cold and hard at Eren's ear. "You're with me, not him."

"Don't want him." It was true, mostly. Eren only wanted Jean in a physical way. Levi had his heart. "Just you."

"Good boy." 

The hand that had been looped around Eren's cock was moving now, though not in the way he wanted it to. Instead, it travelled up his chest, trailing precum along tanned skin, eventually grasping his chin, pulling him into a kiss. 

Oddly enough, the younger brunette was the one to break it, pulling away to whisper, "C'mon..."

Another vicious bite to his nape, and Eren let out a soft moan as he came, back arched, eye squeezed shut, his body tensing and relaxing all at once, splattering white against varnished wood.

"Ease up." It sounded desperate, Levi's chest hot against Eren's back, the hand that wasn't latched onto a tanned hip moving to wind around his shoulder, pressing close, burying his flushed face against a strong shoulder. "Eren, I need you to relax."

But Eren had never been one to do as he was told, instead working his hips back against Levi's, lifting one arm to curl back around the other's neck, pulling him down for a kiss, wet and messy and utterly spent.

And that was enough, Levi's body tensing up as he rode out the last few thrusts, coming with a strained growl against the taller brunette's lips. "Brat," was all he could bring himself to say.

Eren's only response was a soft chuckle, though it cut off when Levi pulled out, ending in a whimper. "Think they noticed we were gone?" he asked, taking a few sheets of toilet tissue from the roll and attempting to clean up the mess he had made of himself and the door.

It was Levi's turn to laugh: "Pretty sure they did." Burying the used condom at the bottom of the trash and buttoning up his jeans, he asked, "What's it matter?"

"You wouldn't care if Professor Smith heard?" was all Eren said.

"We've been over this, Eren," Levi replied, opening the window and lighting up a cigarette, a smirk crossing his face when the younger grimaced. "I don't care if he knows." That smirk soon faded, though, and he turned his face to the window, asking, "What about you? Does it matter to you?"

Those dark, distant eyes darted back over to Eren at the feeling of a warm hand on his cheek. "What?"

"You know you don't hafta be jealous, don't you?"

Levi allowed himself a smirk at that. Eren looked so serious, so utterly sincere... It was charming, really, in a pathetic, desperate-to-be-loved kind of way. "Yeah, I know."

"Great." And Eren leaned in to steal a kiss. "I love you."

The words were there, on the tip of his tongue, yet Levi said nothing.

Eren knew, and the soft, apologetic smile he gave broke Levi's heart. "You don't have to say it."

He wanted to say it, though. Watching Eren head out into the hall all alone, Levi wanted nothing more than to say it. 

But it was an utter impossibility. 

Levi sighed to himself, twisting the only ring he ever wore. This was getting out of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written ereri. Not quite sure how to feel about that, because, really, I don't ship it. I just had the urge to write something involving Eren biting that one spot on his hand and someone biting the titan-weak-spot on him, and I just couldn't see Armin or Jean doing it, let alone Eren submitting to either of them. Also, I really like the idea of a jealous Levi...
> 
> But, as I mentioned before, this is my first ever ereri piece, and I'm really hoping Eren is in character, because I'm really not sure if he is or not :P
> 
> This fic sort of took on a mind of its own. Originally, it was just going to be a smutty one-shot, but with that ending, I'm tempted to add more to it... What do you guys think? (UPDATE: Maybe some day, but not this day will this become a multichap)
> 
> Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Strangler-figg on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
